Snow's Miracle
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Looking at the world around her, it'd be easy for Kairi to resent Sora for all he's put her through. She'll never have a normal relationship, but being from another world, could normal ever be her style? Somehow his homecomings made everything worthwhile.


**Snow's Miracle**

Kairi tucked a strand of licorice colored (and scented) hair away from her young angelic face. The coffee shop she worked at was currently bombarded with customers. Snow (truly a miracle on the Destiny Islands) fell upon the roof sounding like fluttering doves' wings. Kairi wished that the people could only be as quiet as the snow. But the likelihood of that had been extinguished when all the customers had heard that_ he _was returning.

Kairi tried (and failed) not to smile as she took in five children; they were mock battling with cardboard swords on a floor that was redder than her hair. It had been her idea for there to be a separate area for children to play. It gave the adults they came with a chance to relax without having to worry about their kids bouncing off the walls. No sensible parent allowed his or her children to drink coffee, after all.

It had also been Kairi's idea to put in a snack bar for the young children. They sold juice for as low as five munny and many children would buy for the others. Playing grownup was a welcome change for them. The Princess of Heart almost wished that she was stationed with the children rather than the all to knowledgeable adults.

Kairi took just a moment to peek to her left, to only to see the currently swamped Selphie. Selphie had never been good with children, and Kairi looked at the neon green tiki bar with a smile. Until Kairi saw a child with auburn hair (not quite) her color and sky blue eyes looking towards her.

Quickly looking away, Kairi decided it was best to attend to her customers. Leaning on a plain counter (or at least she thought it was; the ordering station didn't match the theme at all with its aged black tabletop) Kairi took in the man that was waiting for her. He had red (orange) hair that curled to the edges of his face. The beard he had was a bit scraggly and his wine colored eyes were too piercing for Kairi's taste. In fact his whole demeanor was. Latching onto her arm, he was quick to assault the Princess with questions. "Do you plan to marry the Keybearer? Is his journey over? Will you accompany him on his next journey?"

"Marry him? Please. I already have a daughter with him," here she would point at the girl she'd seen earlier, "We eloped like Romeo and Juliet. Yes his journey was always over, as in a waste to him, because I wasn't there. And if any normal things threaten him I'll protect _him_ for a change. " These were things Kairi wished she could say to the man. More than that, these are things that she wishes to be true.

But this man—and any citizen of Destiny Islands as far as she was concerned needn't—know her innermost thoughts. So she acts as if she's still fourteen (never mind that in most ways she is and will remain fourteen) and averts her eyes to the counter she's cleaning up. Eyes remain fixated on it as she imagines its the most beautiful thing she's ever seen rather than the ugliest. And barely audible she stumbles out, "We've never even been on a date."

Kairi doesn't need to see the man's face to know that he doesn't believe her. Apparently he's heard other world travelers' tales of the star-crossed lovers known as Sora and Kairi. This saddens Kairi to no end. And with such sadness, Kairi can't help but to clutch her heart and wonder how she'd ever been a maiden of pure light with all the darkness she carried.

It wasn't the rumors that bothered her, surely not that the worlds were reconnecting. But rather, she hates that she's no longer just Kairi in her own home. No one had ever intended for Sora's endeavors to be public knowledge. But as he'd gone from world to world befriending and mending sadness, it was impossible for people to remain silent about it all. Kairi had known all of that. And yet she'd hoped that the Destiny Islands (always behind the scenes) would have remained unaware. It wasn't easy for everyone to know what lie behind her façade: that she was a lovesick girl always fated to be left behind.

Or at least she _had_ been. If Destiny Islands (and all the universe it seemed) was right, Sora was arriving home today. Xehanort had finally been defeated (something Kairi had sensed herself) and Sora would finally come and _stay_ home. For the first time in a while, Kairi let hope light up her features.

She is pulled out of her reverie when she feels the warmth of someone penetrate her personal bubble. She doesn't need to meet his face to know who it is. And for awhile Kairi doesn't. She feared if she looked up, she would somehow dispel the heartbeat that jumped in time with hers. That she would lose the warm feeling creeping up her soul, and be subjected to the harsh winter again. The howling winds and crisp air that flows through the door are as much a threat to him as Xehanort ever was. Kairi had never thought of Sora as delicate, but she does now. Because the way his hand cups her cheek so comfortably, even with his freezing gloves on, just screams delicate. And it is the feel of their hands together—for by now she's long sense put her hand atop his—that she fears she will miss the most.

"_Kairi_," Sora says. And the way he says her name explains more than a thousand words ever could. And it is with his scared voice, that her own fear begins to course more readily through her veins. But with a deep breath she remembers how long ago she promised herself she'd be brave for him. She looks into blue eyes very close to the color of hers. And her first irrational thought is that she's looking into a mirror. _This _can't_ be real_, she thinks in contrast to something she once said.

She must be crying because Sora kisses her tears away. Kairi can't help but marvel at how intimate the action is compared to their innocence in every other manner. Still... nothing's really changed. He's still the same Sora, appearance wise and everything. Time has made his face more kept, his hair more unruly and long. His body is a bit more toned and somehow he smells of new and old clothes at the same time. But through these little things he's still her Sora much like she's still his Kairi. He's kept his promise not to change all this time...

And then knowing how real the moment truly is, Kairi begins saying Sora's name over and over until her lips are too tired to form anymore syllables. But even then her lips are still chilled. Sora is quick to use his lips to warm hers up. And not even their adoring fans—begging for a moment with destiny's lovers—can keep them apart.


End file.
